The Man In The Painting
by AmoriTheWingedWolf
Summary: Kaoru is a college art student who has a dream every night about a guy from her past life. One morning she paints him. What will happen when he starts going to her school?
1. The Man In My Dreams

Disclaimer: Hey! New story! I don't own RK and co. but I do own all the other characters! Here ya go! Enjoy!

Summary: Is it possible to love someone you've never met? Kaoru is a college student majoring in art. She has the perfect life: beauty, popularity, and boyfriends. The last thing she has on her mind is true love, but when the man she had dreamed of for three years actually comes to her college things change. For instance, how could things ever be the same when the gumi find out they are reincarnations!

Chapter 1: The Man In My Dream

Kaoru's POV:

_Violet eyes and red hair. He was truly a sight to behold. His cross-shaped scar in his left cheek made his handsome face look roguish He stood there looking at me with love in his eyes._

"_Come on, Kaoru! The water is perfect!" He said waving as he swam in a small lake._

_I laughed and jumped in, making sure to splash him well. He was irresistible in his swimming kimono. I swam into his arms and we just floated in each other's embrace._

Normal POV:

"Briiing! Briing!" Kaoru's 'evil' alarm clock's shrill screech echoed inside her tired mind.

"God!" She grumbled as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. Kaoru wrestled herself free of her black comforter with dragons on it.

"I hate morning." She complained as she walked down the dorm hallway to the girl's shower room.

Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror. Her crystal blue eyes shone tiredness. Her long raven black hair was glossy and messed up.

She was taking a shower and tried to wake up when the boys decided to take their annual girl's washroom raid.

The frat boys all charged into the girl's shower room but ran out as Kaoru whacked all of them on the head with her magic bokken. (It appears out of nowhere!)

"And don't let me catch you again!" She yelled after them. She showered and dressed, and feeling truly inspired, went to her dorm room to draw.

Kaoru grabbed a canvas and a charcoal pencil. Slowly she traced two eyes, then a complete face. It was a boy, with long hair that was tied at the nape of his neck with a leather string. He had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. She started to draw his neck and the top of his clothes when her stomach growled from lack of nourishment.

"Ach! Why now? I'll just finish his clothes then I'll go eat." She bargained with her stomach. Kaoru finished tracing the gi and ran to get some food.

She stopped at WacDonald's and drove straight back. (A.N. if you've read my other fics, just try and guess what her car looks like!)

"Hmm…I think I'll paint you." She said, staring at the black and white smiling face.

"Who's that? He's cute!" Kaoru's hyper roommate, Misao, said as she peeked over Kaoru's shoulder.

"That man I always dream about. He inspired me for my assignment." She explained as she started to paint his hair a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh. Cool." Misao sighed but perked up as she noticed a bacon, egg, and cheese WacMuffin on the coffee table.

"Mine!" She cheered as she lunged for it.

Kaoru shook her head and laughed. Then she colored in the strange man's eyes. A beautiful violet with almost unnoticeable golden specks.

Kaoru finished painting the handsome man after about two hours and a drying time of one. She picked it up and bid her friend goodbye as she headed to portrait class.

Her teacher, Ms. London, assigned them to paint a portrait of someone that made them feel special. Kaoru had a lot of people that made her feel special, but this guy made her feel like she was on a cloud. Even if he was fake, he was the best person and the only one that gave her inspiration.

"Now, class! Let us see who affects you enough to star in your painting." Ms. London said in her heavily accented voice. She was an old woman with an air of importance around her. She was French and resembled a horse a little.

"Lady Kaoru! My most promising student! Grace us with your painting." She commanded.

Kaoru stood and smiled as she placed the portrait on the easel. "This man is the one that makes me feel important."

Ms. London looked at the painting with interest and pleasure. "Very nice. And a beautiful man at that. And the dojo behind him makes a great background. He is indeed a work of art. Who is this young man?"

Kaoru closed her eyes and searched through her memories of the dreams with him, but no name came to mind. "I don't know his name, or if he is even real."

Ms. London looked at her and frowned slightly. "But, dear Kaoru, the assignment was to paint a person, not a fantasy man."

"He is a person. To me, he is the dearest person to me. I know he was real once." Kaoru objected.

Ms. London smiled fondly and her hard eyes softened for a moment. "Exactly. That is the kind of emotion I want from all of you! Thank you, Lady Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled as she received an A+ for her work.

"One question, though. Every great portrait has a title, what's yours? I need it for the grade." Ms. London asked softly.

"Hmm…the title of the painting is 'Once Upon A Dream'." Kaoru said with a grin.

"Very well." With that, the class was dismissed.

"So Kaoru! Come to dinner! Aoshi, Sano, Megumi, and I are going to the Akabeko!" Misao said jumping up and getting into a blue and pink kimono, with shorts instead of the hakama, with a huge bow. She had her long black hair back in a braid. The Akabeko was the most popular restaurant in all of Tokyo. The thing was you had to be in traditional kimonos.

Kaoru grinned and put on her blue kimono. It had pink sakura petals all the way around it. It had a light pink obi and a light pink woven rope that dangled from around the waist.

They all arrived in time to be seated just before the rush hour of dinnertime traffic.

"May I take your order?" a small petite young woman asked kindly. "Oh, Kaoru-san, minna-sans! The regular?" She asked when she noticed who they were.

"Yup. Regulars all around! Thanks Tsubame" Sano said happily. He wrapped his arm around Megumi, who flipped her long raven hair behind her back and snuggled with him.

"Yo, sis! Got a guy yet? 'Cause I have a friend who's dying to meet you. He just transferred to Tokyo U." Sano said to his dear younger sister, Kaoru.

"I don't blind date! You know that!" Kaoru told him haughtily. Sano shrugged and dug into the food as it arrived, via Tsubame.

The gumi enjoyed their meal and went home to catch some z's.

Kaoru waited till Misao was sleeping happily, dreaming of Aoshi no doubt, before pulling out her portrait of the mysterious man in her dreams. She carefully hung it above her bed.

"Good night, my samurai of dreams." She whispered before turning out the lights and laying down to dream of the samurai with purple eyes.

Fin

The chappie is done! Well what didya think? Be brutally honest! I just thought of this idea and ain't sure about it. But if I get 4 good reviews I may!

Luvs N Hugs:

AmoriTheGoddessOfTheEarth


	2. A First Boyfriend and a New Friend

Disclaimer: HI! Here's an update peeps! Um, and to my reviewers: AM I REALLY THAT OBVIOUS? Well we'll just see about that! I don't own RK & co. but everyone else.

Reviews:

Neko-Yuff16: Wow. Is this really THAT entertaining? Okay here you go! A NEW CHAPPIE!

Sapphire-Bubbles: Arigato!

Ice Sakura: Aw! Great name! My real name is Sakura! Cool! Anyways, thanks!

Kaoru-Kitty: thank you! Glad ya like!

TKDL: okay

Ss1128: Alright I updated

Mad-4-Manga: Arigato! I am glad this seems entertaining

Reignashii: Maybe his friend is or maybe not. Just read and find out. Also one word: Medication...hehe

Lady Dark Angel: Well if it is so delicious, here is the second course!

Lazy Reader: I might not be that fast but at least I update!

Becky: Alright…

Sprout-Angel: Ok. Well I updated.

Sims Are Awesome: Thank you.

DarkImp232: Glad I got you interested. Here ya go!

Cool Teen: Thanks!

Valaroma: What a cool name! And I try to divide but it gets complicated. Also I am happy you think it has potential.

Previously:

Kaoru waited till Misao was sleeping happily, dreaming of Aoshi no doubt, before pulling out her portrait of the mysterious man in her dreams. She carefully hung it above her bed.

"Good night, my samurai of dreams." She whispered before turning out the lights and laying down to dream of the samurai with purple eyes.

AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Chapter 2: A First Boyfriend and A Mysterious New Friend

"_Kaoru!" The man with violet eyes yelled at me. A man turned towards me with horrifying eyes. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe._

"_No regular person can survive my full body bind! Hurry and kill me Battosai, I bound her lungs! She only has five minutes before she suffocates, give or take a few. The only way to save her is for her to break it, doubtful, or you to kill me and become the man-slayer you are!" The man shrieked with a deranged laugh._

"_KAORU!" My samurai's eyes turned cobalt blue and he charged the man, pulling his sword from the sheath and charged the maniac with lighting fast reflexes. His backward sword swinging at the opposing manslayer as his eyes turned amber in a frenzy of bloodlust for the man killing me. _

_The maniac was finally on his knees laughing as my samurai flipped his blade over and was about to kill the man when I gave up the last bit of air I had. _

_Tears streamed down my face, as I screamed to him, "No Please don't break your vow for me! Please don't kill!"_

_He stopped in mid-slash and rushed to me as I fell into his arms. I COULD BREATHE!_

"_She broke it? Impossible!" The man yelled and then grabbed his sword and thrust it through his abdomen, and said as blood came from his mouth, "Not a nice feeling…" and tumbled to the ground, the last bit of life fleeting from him._

_I looked into his eyes with my tear-brimmed ones and…_BEEP! BEEP! GET UP! GET U—Smack!

"God I should break that dang alarm clock! Gah!" Kaoru grumbled as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She was about to complain some more but the bright and smiling face over her bed brought her out of her bad mood.

"Good morning, my prince of dreams." She smiled at the man in the painting.

"Kaoru? Who are you talking to?" Misao's sleepy voice floated from the bed opposite of her.

"No one, go back to sleep, I'm getting ready for work." And with that soft snores erupted from the pile of blankets.

Kaoru sighed and grabbed her uniform and a towel and trudged to the girl's shower room yet again.

After the shower, Kaoru dressed in her Starbuck's uniform and drove to the Starbuck's at the end of the block.

"Hi! Welcome to Starbuck's! How may I brighten your day?" Kaoru said in her waitress voice to a handsome man sitting at a table.

He blinked his storm-grey eyes and looked at her with puzzlement. Then realization struck him and he smiled politely.

"Um, yeah. I'll have a cup of mint tea and a blueberry muffin, please. Also, could you help me?" He said with an American accent. The man pulled his nape-length blackish-blue hair behind an ear.

"Sure." Kaoru said and smiled. She looked at him softly because she never met an American before.

"My name is Akitoki Sorenzo and I just transferred to Tokyo U. Can you show me how to get there?" Akitoki was a Japanese name. Kaoru concluded that he might have lived here at a young age and moved to the U.S. and probably decided to move back. He was wearing all black and his hair brought out his lime green eyes. He flipped his hair back with a flick of his wrist with a spiked bracelet on it.

"I sure can. I'm a sophomore there. My name's Kaoru by the way. You take this block north and you should see Dorm A, my dorm, and just behind it is the main office. I get off in 5 minutes, I could take you there if you wanted." Kaoru explained and pointed from the window.

"Thank you!" Akitoki said happily. Kaoru nodded and left behind the counter to fetch his muffin and tea. She returned and left him eat the food before they left to the main office.

"Here you are Akitoki. I hope we get to hang out, I'll see you around." Kaoru said as she walked the young man into the office.

"Likewise, Angel Kaoru." Akitoki had just started using that nickname for Kaoru. Kaoru blushed as he kissed her hand and walked to the counter.

Kaoru walked into her dorm room as Misao attacked her with accusations.

"Kaoru! What is with you? Why are you falling in love with someone you only dream about? This is crazy!" Misao flipped.

"I'm not falling in love with him! I just think he makes an interesting portrait! By the way, did Sanoske ever tell us what that friend's name that was transferring here from America?" Kaoru asked after everything calmed down.

"Uhhhh, Sorenzo, I think. Why?" Misao asked curiously.

"I just met him, that's all." Kaoru said with a slight surprise. She crossed the room and looked out the window at the office building. "There he is! Look, there! With the black outfit!"

"Oh he's cute! Total babe!" Misao squealed.

"Yeah, I think he is Japanese but came from the Americas. He calls me 'Angel Kaoru'." Kaoru said blushing as she recalled the kiss on the hand.

"Oh! He looked at you and smiled!" Misao giggled. Kaoru looked out the window at the hottie walking towards the dorm and, sure enough, he was looking straight at her. He waved and she smiled and ran out of the room.

"Awww! Just like Romeo and Juliet meeting each other!" Misao said as Kaoru ran to meet Akitoki in the hall. She had to run down three flights of stairs to get there though.

"Akitoki! Pant what are you doing? Did you get assigned to this dorm?" Kaoru asked as she ran up to him. He smiled and nodded.

Kaoru blushed at his beautiful grin. It was weird, she never imagined liking a gothic guy but he was so…perfect.

"I am in dorm room 312. Do you know where that is, Angel Kaoru?" Akitoki asked with a bigger smile at noticing her blush.

"Yeah! It is next door to mine! I know your roommate, he and I are very good friends." Kaoru answered and turned to lead him. She picked up one of his duffle bags and walked ahead. "Come on! I'll show you!"

Kaoru and Akitoki got to know each other as they climbed the staircase.

"Really? I am here studying art too! And I am from Chicago, Illinois in the Americas. I was originally from Kyoto but we moved when I was little. It was after my momma died." Akitoki explained as they started climbing the second story flight of stairs.

"I'm sorry. What are the Americas like?" Kaoru asked but as she climbed a stair her foot got caught on the dufflebag strap and she started falling backwards. She closed her eyes and braced for impact but opened them when she fell against something soft. Akitoki wrapped his arms around her and she was embraced in a hug position.

"Are you alright Angel Kaoru…" His voice drifted off as he started into her lagoon blue eyes. She was stunned but neither made any motion to move. Kaoru felt her eyes start to close as their heads started to come closer…she could feel and hear her heart beat rapidly as their lips come so close together. Kaoru had no control of her body as they leaned in to ki…

"Wow! Don't mind me! But you two might want to do that somewhere a little more private!" Misao said as she stood grinning on the stairs a few feet up. She looked as if she was just heading down.

Kaoru and Akitoki broke apart quickly and they both blushed profusely and spoke in unison, "We weren't doing anything!"

Misao cocked her head to the side and grinned bigger, "Well next time you might want to do 'nothing' somewhere else." She pushed off the wall she was leaning on and continued down the flight, laughing.

"Uhhh…this is your room. I am right next door and your roommate Sano is inside your dorm." Kaoru said, still blushing as she approached the dorm.

"Arigato, Angel." Akitoki smiled and kissed her cheek before disappearing into his dorm. Kaoru stood there and touched her cheek.

"Angel, what a poet!" Misao said as she bounded from around the stair wall. "I saw and heard EVERYTHING. Oh he is cute! A personality that doesn't match then whole Goth thing though."

"He _is_ cute. But he probably does that to all the women. I mean how much _do_ we know about American customs?" Kaoru said shrugging and getting a Dr. Pepper from the tiny fridge in their dorm.

"Yeah but I saw it in his eyes! He likes _you_!" Misao squeeled happily.

"Misao! You know that school comes first! I have priorities!" Kaoru said to remind herself more than Misao.

Misao threw her hands up in exhaspiration, "I know! But you are aceing every class and you get your homework done in class! You paint a blue ribbon-material portrait in less than four hours! That isn't luck, it's skill, and you have it all! YOU ARE READY TO DATE."

Kaoru sat down and blinked. _'Am I really? I mean she IS right. Why am I so afraid to like a guy? What the heck, I'll give it a try.'_

"Oh all right. But I will wait until he makes the move." Kaoru gave in. Misao squeeled and jumped on Kaoru and hugged her.

"Yay! But first! A make-over! Those bland paint-stained clothes and that hairstyle got to go! Maybe a dark gothic look for you. If you weren't so afraid of what your dad would say, you would have along time ago, right? We're in college and he is all the way in Kyoto. Exactly. I HAVE IT! COME ON! We are going shopping!" Misao grabbed Kaoru's arms and pulled her out to the car.

---------------------------SCENE CHANGE--------------------------

"Ah! Misao, good to see you again!" A young French girl said outside the boutique.

"Ann Marie! I need Kaoru's hair done. I was thinking darker black and electric blue permanent streaks all around. The gothic make-over." Misao said as she pulled Kaoru through the doors. Ann Marie nodded and sat the poor girl down and got to work immediantly.

"Vwalla! Perfection!" Ann Marie stepped away grinning. Kaoru was sitting there with dark eyeliner noticeably under her eyes, dark black hair with electric blue streaks, dark blue eyeshadow, and dark purple lipstick.

"Wow! Goth is good on you!" Misao said grinning. Kaoru turned and looked in the mirror. She grinned a pleased smile.

"Awesome. Now let's get some clothes." And with that they paid Ann Marie and left for clothes.

---------------------------SCENE CHANGE--------------------------

"Kaoru? Is that really you? Wow! You look pimp!" Sano said as he gulped down half of a Pepsi.

Kaoru grinned and tapped her hand on the bar table in time with the music. The bar was full tonight and it was a party. Kaoru knew that she made quite a babe in the tight black pants with blue and silver flames up the legs along with a chain belt that had like 20 chains on it, and the blue t-shirt she had on that read, "Play with fire and get burned; Play with me and get a third degree." And it had a little match on it that had a silver and blue flame, and her fishnet long-sleeve shirt under the blue one. She put her feet up on the stool next to her and crosses her army boots that had silver chains all over it.

"I know. So, Sano, is Akitoki joining us?" She said as she took a cigerette and lit up. Sano's eyes widened at the out of character act but just nodded.

"Yo Sano! My man!" Akitoki said as he came up and slapped Sanoske's hand. He turned to Kaoru and almost fell over.

"Kaoru? No way! You look fine! I like the change!" He said as his jaw came up from the floor. Akitoki grinned and gave out a wolf whistle and Kaoru grinned.

"Hey, stud, come dance with me." Kaoru grabbed the dark haired hottie and pulled him out to the dance floor. Akitoki and Kaoru slow danced and just smiled at each other.

"You know, this Goth thing suits you." Akitoki flirted and complimented.

Kaoru blushed as she noticed his face getting closer to hers and vise-versa. Her eyes started closing and she parted her lips when….

"Umph!" Kaoru felt another body hit her and they both went down.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am." The man's voice was soft as he grunted and struggled to his feet and helped her up. He had blood trickeling down his chin and a foot print bruise on his face over a cross-shaped scar. (Kind of gives it a way, doesn't it?)

"Are you alright? You are…" Kaoru began but was interrupted as a large man pushed through the crowd.

"I'll be fine. Please miss, don't get involved." The man stood up to the bigger man and stood in front of Kaoru and held his arm in front of her to protect her. The man was so familer looking, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Himura, what a pretty girl of yours. I think I'll take her!" The taller man grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and pulled her off her feet and she hung by her wrist.

"LET ME GO!" Kaoru yelled at him and struggled but the man just slapped her and she was knocked out.

"KAORU!" Akitoki said running up. "Let her go!"

"Pest." The tall man kicked Akitoki away and knocked him unconscious.

The scared man stood up to him and his eyes turned cobalt blue. "LET HER GO." He said firmly. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Consider THIS my payment and your debt gone if I can have her." The man grinned.

"I would rather get beat by you more than enough." The one called Himura said coldly and ran at the taller one with blinding speed. He punched the man in the stomach with such force that he went flying, dropping the girl.

"Consider that as payment." Himura said as he brushed his hands off. He knelt down to the girl laying on the floor. "Miss? Can you hear me? Come on, wake up now. That's it." He cooed her to open her eyes.

"Huh? Ow, my head!" Kaoru grabbed her head and rubbed her cheek. "Someone get the number of that slap?"

"I'm glad to see your not injured too badly." He smiled. He helped her up and Akitoki ran over to her. He had a black eye but was happy and wrapped her in his arms.

"Kaoru! I was so worried! Are you okay?" Akitoki hugged her and Kaoru smiled slightly.

"Yes." She turned to the red-headed hero. "Thank you, sir. That was noble of you."

"Call me Kenshin, and no it wasn't. It was just payback." Kenshin said looking down.

Before Kaoru could say another word the man collapsed into her arms.

---------------------------SCENE CHANGE--------------------------

"Huh? Where am I?" Kenshin asked as he looked around the white room with a bunch of monitors. "A hospital?"

"Morning sunshine!" Kaoru said laughing from the side of the bed. "Welcome to Tokyo Hospital Room 216. You fainted at the bar and I took you here."

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin smiled. "You are an angel."

"No problem. We are friends now so get used to it." Kaoru smiled.

"I will try." Kenshin said as he drifted back into slumber.

"Rest well, my samurai." Kaoru shut off the lights not even realizing what she said and that she knows what he reminded her of.

Awwwwwww…. Well that was a sweet chappie! All done! At least with this chapter! LATER!


	3. Am I?

Disclaimer: Sorry yall. Writers block attacked. I will do my best to make this slightly as good as I can. I own Sorenzo Akitoki and AnnMarie the beauty person. NO ONE ELSE! Unless I say so. Oh, and PLEASE HELP ME: I am on a quest to get 100 reviews! Each review means a lot to me.

Thanks to all my reviewers (too tired to name them all)

And previously:

"Huh? Where am I?" Kenshin asked as he looked around the white room with a bunch of monitors. "A hospital?"

"Morning sunshine!" Kaoru said laughing from the side of the bed. "Welcome to Tokyo Hospital Room 216. You fainted at the bar and I took you here."

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin smiled. "You are an angel."

"No problem. We are friends now so get used to it." Kaoru smiled.

"I will try." Kenshin said as he drifted back into slumber.

"Rest well, my samurai." Kaoru shut off the lights not even realizing what she said and that she knows what he reminded her of.

**CHAPTER 3: Am I?**

"**_Realization can strike a person at the wrong time, and can be either good or bad. And sometimes you know deep down but are so afraid to even know that you know it. When will these dreams cease?"_**

_I was sitting on a dojo porch in a warm kimono. I stared at the snow falling down and covering the ground in a blanket of white, purifying the earth. The night sky twinkling at me with it's sparkly stars._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" His voice rests on my ears. I see my redheaded samurai sit down next to me and watch the snowflakes fall._

_I nod and stare at his beautiful face. 'Yes, you are.' I think to myself. He glances at be and as if I thought he could read my mind, I blush and turn towards the yard._

"_Some times, I find it so hard not to let my dark, bloodthirsty side take over. I feel like killing all around me. That is one reason I didn't want you to follow me to Kyoto. I thought Shishio would bring out the battousai and the me you know would be lost forever. I didn't want to hurt you." He looked so solemn, like tears were going to fall any second. I felt like crying. Crying for him; for his pain._

"_Kaoru…I…I._BEEP! BEEP! GET UP! GET U- _SMASH!_

"I hate that alarm clock." Kaoru mumbled from under her blankets. She groggily pulled herself from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Ahhhh!" She sighed as the warm water poured over her body. Steam floated upward, off her body. She bathed, clothed, and did her goth/punk make-up. Letting her hair down to show her bright blue streaks, she walked down the dorm hall.

"Hey! Angel Kaoru!" The handsome, tall man jogged up to her and started walking alongside her with his hands in his baggy black and red cargos.

"Sup Akitoki?" Kaoru looked at the hottie walking next to her. He grinned kinda sheepishly and scratched the back of his head with his hand.

"Eh, I was wondering if maybe you could see if you could get me a part-time at Starbuck's?" Akitoki shrugged. "I have to pay off this student loan plus a friend that paid for my airline tickets to travel here. You'd be surprised how much it costs to fly to Japan from America."

Kaoru giggled and smiled. "I'll see what I can do. I AM the assistant manager, after all."

"Oh Angel Kaoru! I am even more convinced, now, that you are a celestial being from the heavens!" He smiled and hopped in front of her and bowed. He grabbed her things from her arms and carried them to her door for her.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Kaoru smiled as she stood in front of her dorm door.

"Well it was that or carry you here. I didn't think a beauty like yourself would accept that type of assistance from anyone." Akitoki bowed once again.

"Hey, I have to go to Starbuck's in a half-hour anyway. Why don't you come with me and I'll talk to the manager about making you my—trainee." Kaoru smiled at him and he nodded. "Meet ya here in twenty-five minutes."

The two went their separate ways to get ready. Kaoru quickly changed into her uniform and grabbed her keys. Before she left to meet Akitoki, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number for the hospital.

"Tokyo Hospital Receptions, how may I help you?" A woman's familiar voice came through the end of the flip-phone. Kaoru wrinkled her eyebrows as she recognized the voice. "Megumi?"

"Kaoru? I thought it was you! What can I do for you?" Megumi said with a little surprise. "I was wondering if I could talk to a patient, Himura. He is in room 216. Could you send this call to his room phone?" Kaoru asked her friend.

"Sure." Megumi said. There were many tiny clicks before she heard the ringing, signaling the call was going through. "Hello?" A man's soft voice came from the phone.

"Kenshin? Hey, it's Kaoru! How are you doing?" Kaoru asked her new friend. She heard a few shuffling sounds before her answer.

"I'm doing better. How are you?" Kenshin said politely. "I'm good. I just wanted to check up on you." (A.N. Since this is taking forever and is starting to annoy me, I am going to change it to a different typing thing.)

Kenshin: "That is very kind of you. You truly are and Angel."

Kaoru: Thank you. I was thinking about coming up to visit after work. I get off at 5. Is that all right?

Kenshin: It would be wonderful. You don't have to, but it would be very appreciated. Hardly anyone here is worth talking to.

Kaoru: 'giggle' Yeah, then it's settled. After work I'll come and see you.

Kenshin: All right.

Kaoru: See you at five.

Kenshin: Bye then.

Kaoru hung up and left her dorm. Akitoki was waiting for her when she opened the door and they walked down the stairs to her firebird.

"Oh, Akitoki, I need to go visit someone at the hospital after my shift. Is that alright?" Kaoru turned to the man next to her.

Akitoki blinked and turned to her. "Angel Kaoru, that is fine with me. Starbuck's isn't that far from the college. I'll walk back, I need the air." He smiled and pointed to the cigarette hanging out the corner of his mouth.

Kaoru nodded and shifted gears as she pulled into a parking place. (AN: CURSE STICKSHIFTS!)

"Kogatou! I need to talk to you about something." Kaoru said to a tall woman with long purple hair. The girl turned. "Kamiya, what is it?" Kaoru pointed to Akitoki, who was leisurely sitting in a booth.

"That guy, there. He is a friend of mine and desperately needs a part-time. Since Kimishima was killed in that car accident, may he rest in peace, we have been understaffed. Can we hire him? Please?" Kaoru did a puppy dog pout and Kogatou laughed.

"You know, on a goth/punk puppy dog pouts don't work. But since you are the most responsible and the best role model we have, he is hired." Kaoru squealed and hugged Kogatou. She ran over to Akitoki and hugged him. Akitoki, in his shock, hugged her back.

"I take it I got the job?" He laughed. Kaoru hugged him and laughed. "Put on an apron, hun, your on bathroom duty."

"Awww man! You are just enjoying this." Akitoki sweatdropped as Kaoru handed him a toilet scrubber and cleaning liquid. "There is a mop in there. I want those heads spotless." She shoved the poor boy through the door to the men's bathroom and right into a urinal.

At 4:30 Kaoru looked around the coffee shop. "Very slow day. I guess we should get going Akitoki."

Akitoki nodded and walked with her to the car. Kaoru and Akitoki got into the blue firebird and she dropped the boy off on the campus. Waving as she drove off, Kaoru sped to the hospital.

"Knock-knock!" She opened the door, smiling at the redhead. Kenshin, who had been lying in his bed, set down the book he was reading and greeted the girl by an equal smile and a cheerful "hello".

"Kaoru! Hold on, I got you something. Well, I had someone go and pick it up for you." Kenshin said as he went to the opposite side of the bed and rummaged for something.

"Oh! You didn't have to!" She gasped as he handed her a small, beautifully wrapped package. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well, Christmas is in two days. So I decided to get you something. I hope you like it. If you don't, I have the receipt…"

Kaoru opened it and gasped in awe and shock. Inside a little, black velvet box laid a beautiful necklace. The chain was pure silver and on it was a pendent. The pendent was a simply made silver heart, but there was a sapphire embedded in it, shaped like a heart.

"Oh, Kenshin! It's breathtaking! This must've cost a fortune! And I didn't get you anything!" Kaoru stared at the necklace.

Kenshin chuckled. "Oh, but you did. You gave me the only thing I wanted." He continued, seeing her baffled face, "I have never had an actual, true friend. You gave me that. "

"You are so kind. I'm glad I met you." Kaoru had tears in her eyes as she latched the clasp around her neck. The necklace looked perfect on her and Kenshin noticed that right away.

"Hey, when do you get out of here, anyway?" Kaoru asked, looking at the blushing man.

"Err, I mean, tomorrow morning. I am looking foreword to getting back to school." He said looking away from the beautiful young woman.

"What college do you go to?" Kenshin blinked and looked up at her. "Tokyo U. I major in studying Buddhism."

Kaoru grinned. "Really? I go to Tokyo U. as well. I major in art. Not to brag, because I don't think I'm that good, but my teacher has me practically teaching that class."

Kenshin smiled. Kaoru laughed as realization struck her. "You're looking foreword to school? You do realize we have no classes for a week, right?"

"Oh yeah." Kenshin's face gloomed. Kaoru wanted to see him happy so an idea popped into her mind. "Why don't you spend Christmas with me and my friends? All of our families are either dead or too far for traveling distance, and we could always use another person to help finish the food!"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "That would be fun. All right, I'll go. Oh, is your boyfriend going? He's in my Death and Dying class. I need to talk to him about an assignment."

Kaoru smiled. "I haven't asked him yet, but I wouldn't doubt it." They sat down and talked. Kaoru and Kenshin were so relaxed and at ease that time flew by, and soon Kaoru and Kenshin had accidentally fallen asleep.

Kaoru was leaning against Kenshin's chest and he was lying in a sitting position on the bed. That's how Megumi found them when she had come in to do her last bit of rounds before leaving for the night. Smiling at them, she dimmed the lights and shut the door silently. "They make a cute couple, those two. I just hope Kaoru realizes this before she makes a huge mistake with that Sorenzo character." With that she left to inform her boss of the sleep over and leave to get some sleep.

I was watching as the pink and white sakura flowers danced in the wind that wound them around us. I stared at him with a loving gaze. He was wearing a white gi and kakama: a wedding kimono. I was filled with overwhelming love and joy and excitement.

"_This is it, Kaoru-koshii. The moment we seal our lives together with one kiss. My dearest, I've waited along time for this moment, and I cannot bear to wait a moment longer. Let all of our friends and family witness our love for each other. I have to tell you, though, that the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was scared out of my wits. But your fire, your passion, made me so curious about you that I had to find out more about you. I stayed with you for what was supposed to be a few days, but days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and soon I found I was unable to leave. I had a strong need to be here with you, to protect you, to make you happy. So I made myself a promise. I would care for you, and soon enough we had Yahiko join our gumi. Then Sanoske and Megumi-dono joined. I, who had sworn I wouldn't allow myself to feel joy and total contenttment, soon found I had given myself a new family, a new life. Now hardly anyone sees me as Battosai. I can just be me. And I am now, more than ever, sure that I am in love with my dearest Kaoru. And let this kiss, that binds us together as husband and wife, prove to you that you needn't worry about me wandering off ever again." The red-haired man smiled at me with his stunning purple eyes._

_He leaned in and I let his kiss over power me. I felt myself cry and hold on to him, afraid my legs would give out. "My love…" _

"Kaoru? Kenshin? Wake up, it's time for you to check out, Kenshin." Kaoru was pulled out of her dream and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as Megumi's face came into view the man in her dream's face vanished. "Oh, dear! I must've fallen asleep!"

Kenshin, who had woken up just a few minutes previous, chuckled. "You did. I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep."

Kaoru blinked and blushed as she realized that she had just slept in the same bed with a man she met only three days before. "Well this is awkward." Megumi giggled.

Kaoru stood up and stretched. "Wow, I was in what should've been an uncomfortable position, but I slept great! Weird."

Megumi smiled and sighed. She then thought to herself, "_That was how it felt when I first accidentally fell asleep on Sano. Now we are engaged. I swear on all the designer shoes in my closet that they are going to get together and that they are soul mates. There isn't a doubt in my mind."_

Kaoru and Kenshin agreed that Kaoru would go and get two coffees while Kenshin showered and filled out the discharge forms. Kenshin opened the bathroom door and walked inside as Kaoru shut the door while on her way to get the coffee.

When she was walking through the hall to the elevators she heard My Chemical Romance's_ Helena_ play on her cell phone. Flipping it open, she heard Misao's peppy voice on the other end.

Misao: Hey you player! Megumi called me last night and told me you were staying the night at the hospital with that Kenshin guy! Is that true?

Kaoru: It was accidental. We had been talking and the next thing I know, it's nine in the morning and I'm in bed with Kenshin.

Misao: _GASP!_ YOU SLEPT WITH HIM? YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, YOU HUSSY!

Kaoru: That came out wrong! I woke up in his bed and NOTHING happened. You just have a dirty little mind.

Misao: Whatever. Anyway, when are you coming back?

Kaoru: Later. Kenshin and I are going out to breakfast and I am going to take him to his dorm after. Oh! I also invited him to our Christmas party. He doesn't have anyone to spend it with, so I offered. I also just called Akitoki and he is coming too.

Misao: _Sarcastic _Glad I had some say in this. Well okay, but remember! One gift per person! We _ARE _in college for Buddha's sake.

Kaoru: Fear not! I haven't forgot. I already got my brother two gallons of sake' and I got Megumi a two hundred dollar gift certificate for Catos. I am getting your gift today, Akitoki and Kenshin's too. Yahiko is getting a Playstation Handheld and that should be every one.

Misao: All right. Well, I'm going shopping in an hour and a half so why don't you drag Kenshin down to the mall and we can meet up for lunch?

Kaoru: Righteous. See ya then.

Misao: Yup.

With that they hung up and Kaoru entered the white-walled room to see Kenshin talking to a doctor and filling out papers. The doctor was instructing him on some medicine. "And take this one right before sleeping and it should control those..."

Kenshin saw her standing there and quickly grabbed the pills and put them in his bag. He was acting a little strange when he cut off the doctor's sentence. "Thanks doc. I hope these help my _issue_." Kaoru blinked but shrugged it off.

"Hey, what do you think about eating lunch at the mall. I need to pick something up and my friend Misao is going to be there." Kaoru handed the man one of the cups of coffee.

"Sure. I need to pick up some thing anyway. Oh, I've been meaning to ask you about all the people at the party. How many gifts am I to bring and who are they all for?"

Kaoru smiled. "I'll help you out." With that they finished Kenshin's packing and Kaoru escorted him to her car.

"Wow! I didn't know you had a 1998 blue Firebird with a T-top and light-up spinners!" (AN: what a mouthful.) Kenshin admired the sports car.

"I get that a lot. But most people judge me by my car. They think I'm one of those stuck up rich kids whose daddy pays for everything. But that's where they make their mistake. My parents died when I turned 18. This was my father's car and he left it to me the day he died. Also, I am NO WHERE near being rich. I'm in college." She laughed and Kenshin chuckled.

"I never thought you were a stuck up rich kid." Kaoru giggled and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Well most wouldn't think that of someone who took them to a hospital after a bar fight." She shifted gears and pulled into a parking space.

"Okay, Misao is tricky to buy for. She is very picky, but don't let that discourage you." Kaoru said as she led Kenshin into a shop with all sorts of oriental knickknacks. "Earthbound is almost the only place you can find something she will like. Hmm, how about this?" She pointed to bunch of dragon statues.

"I like this one, would she?" Kenshin held up one carved from jade. It was beautiful. "Oh! She would!" Kaoru gasped at the beauty of the crafted dragon.

"Wrap it up!" Kenshin said to the clerkess. She nodded and placed it into a box and wrapped it expertly.

"I got her a big poster of a dragon and white tiger on a yin-yang. She collects the tiger/dragons on a yin-yang posters. Also, I got her a bunch of Chinese lanterns," Kaoru said holding up one big wrapped box.

"I thought you said one gift per person?" Kenshin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Only one _package_ per person. If there is assorted knickknacks it works if they are in the same box." Kaoru retorted with a smile.

"Sano is easy to shop for. I got him sake' since he is a drinker. You could buy him anything with alcohol and he'll like it." Kaoru said pointing to a liquor store. (AN: Yes, I put a liquor store in the mall. Bite me.)

Kenshin nodded and picked something out. The clerk wrapped up the bottle of scotch that he picked and they moved on to the next person.

Kaoru stood in front of CATOS, a big hot-trend store. "Megumi is a major fashion freakette. This store is where she lives almost." Kaoru and Kenshin walked into the store hesitantly.

In the end, Kaoru had to pull Kenshin out of there before he bought the whole men's section. Kaoru and him had decided to switch their gifts for Megumi. Kenshin would give her the gift card and Kaoru got her three designer label lingerie.

"Now, Yahiko is my other brother and he is 11. This shouldn't be too hard. I got him a Playstation Portable so you could get him a game or two." Kaoru brought Kenshin to the game store.

"Excuse me, where are your games for Playstation Portable, please?" Kaoru asked a young man that was working there. He pointed to a section and Kaoru and Kenshin sweatdropped.

There stood a bookshelve that stood to the celine and was twice as wide as the others. "'Should be easy' huh?" Kenshin grumbled. "Umm, gift card?" Kaoru sweatdropped at the thousands of games in front of her. "Gift card." Kenshin retorted.

"Now, Akitoki is gothic so that kind of is self explainitory. I'm going to give him two hundred dollars for him to put towards the friend he is debt to. Here is a store that you should be able to find that CD I told you he would like. You could get that for him. I have to go to a different store real quick so I'll meet you in the food court in ten minutes." Kaoru said as she left the redhead in front if a CD store filled with punks and Goths. Kenshin gulped and tried not to look any of the dark faces in the eye for he could feel their stares burning at his back. Not a smart move to shove a guy in yellow and blue into a gothic store.

Kaoru ran up to the counter of a store. "Excuse me, I ordered something here two days ago and they said it was here today…"

AT THE FOOD COURT TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"Kenshin! Kaoru!" Misao walked up to the two, who had been sitting down in a booth.

"Hey Misao!" Kaoru smiled up at her friend. Kenshin smiled and nodded, then went back to eating his ramen. (AN: RAMEN!) Kaoru, Kenshin, and Misao chatted while enjoying their meals of ohagi and fried rice and shrimp and terriaki chicken.

Misao finished first and grabbed her purse and bags. "I'm going to go finish my Christmas shopping. I'll see you two later." With that she bid them farewell and walked off.

"You seem to get along great with all of my friends. I'm glad. It is never fun to have two friends that don't get along." Kaoru looked at Kenshin who looked back and smiled. "I do my best."

"Oh, speaking of not getting along! I forgot Aoshi!" Kaoru jumped up. "He is so stoic and quiet you almost completely forget him!" She grabbed Kenshin and pulled him into a store full of swords and miscelanious fighting accessories.

"Ah, Kaoru-san! Back again so soon?" A woman in a gi and hakama looked at her. Kaoru replied speedily before her cover was blown. "Yes. I'm here to pick up my new shinai and I need something that would go great with two kodatchi."

"Ah, of course." The woman went into a back room and produced a beautiful bamboo sword. "Wonderful." Kaoru took the shinai and admired it.

"As for the kodatchis, I have just the thing…" The clerk walked over to a glass case and pulled out two beautiful sheaths. They were black with gold dragons wrapped around them.

"These were made for Aoshi!" Kaoru gasped at the beautiful sheaths. "I'll take them. Wrap 'em up, May!" May smiled and nodded. She walked over and swiped Kaoru's credit card.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin as May wrapped the sheaths. He was staring at a long reverse-blade sword. Lifting it off the display, he unsheathed it and stared at the blade.

Kaoru watched him hold the blade with a smile. He looked strong and skilled, just holding it. Kaoru grinned as an idea formed.

"May…" Kaoru whispered in the clerkess's ear. May smiled and nodded. She walked over to Kenshin and looked at the sword in his hands.

"They don't make these reverse-blade swords anymore. But by the looks of it, you know how to handle these. You know, hardly anyone has the skill to wield this blade. 'The Dragon Sword' is said to have been the sword to a manslayer in the Meji era. It was said that this manslayer had been the most ruthless and was almost demonic during the revolution, but then after the war was over, he vanished. Ten years later he was said to have reapered in Tokyo. It was said that he resented killing so much that he vowed to never kill again, and had this sword made. It worked perfectly with his fighting style and was said to be the only sword, besides his earlier one used in the war, that could withstand the rare and intense power of his attacks. You know, you could be his reincarnation." She got a good look at the man.

Kenshin was still staring at the sword with awe. All of a sudden, the sword started glowing a bright gold. May gasped and stepped back. "I've been told about this. It has only happened once before when the manslayer's reincarnation bought the sword a hundred years ago! My great-great grandfather told me about when he saw this happen! His father was selling this very same sword to another redhaired man! YOU ARE the reincarnation of the battosai from the Meji!" May fell to the floor in astonishment.

"I'm a reincarnation?" Kenshin said with a gasp. As he said this, the sword stopped glowing and returned to it's former look.

"Oh my! I just remembered a legend in my family about this very sword!" May exclaimed. "The glowing only happens when the true owner touches it and the glow can only be seen by those that have been reincarnated before."

"That was strange." Kaoru walked up to them. "It seems that time has flown by. We best be going, Kenshin." Kenshin looked at her and nodded. Kenshin walked to the door and paciently waited for Kaoru to say goodbye to May.

"So I was right, then. You know what to do." Kaoru whispered to the dark eyed sales clerk. The girl nodded and took the money that Kaoru handed to her secretly.

"Come now, Kenshin! You wanted me to take you back to your dorm now?" Kaoru walked beside the red-head. "Hmm? Oh, yes. Thanks again."

"Not a problem. Oh, and before I forget: come to my dorm at 4:00 tomorrow, okay? I'm in dorm A, room number 310." Kaoru suddenly remembered as she turned a corner while shifting into second. (AN: I don't know the first thing about sticks except that you need to be in second before turning. I HATE STICKS!)

"Right! 4:00 Dorm A room 310. Got it." Kenshin repeated to himself as he programmed it into his cellphone. Kaoru giggled at him mumbling to himself. She had to admit he was cute and very adorable.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kenshin asked self-conciously when he saw her stareing at him.

"Oh, no! Your fine, perfect…" She whispered the last word while looking ahead of her to try to hide her blush.

"Oh, I'm in Dorm B." Kenshin smiled at her and she looked at him with a look that melted him instantly.

"_This feeling is so strange, like I belong here somehow. I feel a sort of calm, peaceful need to be near her. Can I be…NO! Impossible! I swore never to feel like this after **HER**! But, now that I've spent time with Kaoru, I feel like I could never leave her even if I wanted to…"_ Kenshin thought to himself. He was in the middle of an inner battle when Kaoru pulled him out of thought.

"We're here! Need some help with you bags?" Kaoru asked innocently. She obviously had no idea of the war Kenshin was in the middle of. "Thank you, but no Kaoru. I think I can get it. I am on the first floor." Kenshin smiled at her and she blushed.

"Oh okay then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." She looked down with a smile as she tried to hide her blush through her long tresses. Kenshin noticed and just smiled.

"I guess you will. Bye Kaoru." He smiled gently as he shut the car door and walked up to the dorm entrance.

**That is the end of that chappy! FINALLY! This chapter took me FOREVER! Just a few miscleanious things:**

**Some Japanese Words: (I know that there are some people out there that would love to know some Japanese, so here are some words.)**

**Correct me if I'm wrong on some:**

Hai- yes 

**Sensei- master/teacher**

**Baka- Idiot**

**niwatori- Chicken and/or Rooster**

**Atama- head**

**kutabare – f u**

**Okami- Wolf**

**Inu- Dog**

**Itichi- weasel**

**No- "ing" or ownership to something**

**Ryu- Dragon**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Gomen Nasai- Truly Sorry ((my fault sorry))**

**Domo/Arigaitou- Thank you **

**Arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much**

**Maa Maa- so so**

**Moshi Moshi- (how you answer the phone)**

**-San- respectful way to address a friend older than you**

**-Chan- you put after the name of your friend that's the same age or younger than you**

**-Sama- meaning a higher power in law or spiritual**

**-dono – respectful way to refer to a woman (lady whoever)**

**Taisetsu- Dear**

**Kurayami - Darkness**

**Aishiteru - I love you**

**Owasari- sit**

**Sayonara- Goodbye**

**Sempai- Senior(upperclassmen)**

**Youkai - demon**

**Watashi Wa desu - I am **

**Ikimashou - Let's go ((respectfully))**

**Ikou - Let's go**

**Mirai - future**

**Kiseki - miracle**

**Hoshi - star**

**Watashi - I, me**

**Bokura (Boku) - I,me**

**Anata - you**

**Kimi - you**

**ima - now**

**ima sugu - right now **

**desu/deyo/dayo - is, are, am**

**ai - love**

**sora - sky**

**kirei - pretty**

**utsukushii - beautiful**

**mae - before**

**shiteru - to do**

**yume – dream**

**grandfather - ojiisan**

**grandmother - obasan**

**grandparents - sofubo**

**granddaughter - magomusume**

**grandson - magomusuko**

**sugoi - amazing, excellent**

**hai - yes**

**un - yes**

**iie - no**

**deshou (dearu) - will/right**

**hounto - really**

**kitto - maybe/might**

**bokutachi - we**

**watashitachi - we**

**itsu - when**

**doko - where**

**naze/nande/doushite - why**

**donna - how**

**dare - who**

**nani - what**

**Nihon - Japan**

**Nihongo - Japanese**

**Nihonjin - Japanese person**

**Amerika - America**

**Amerikajin - American**

**Eigo - English**

**iu/hanasu - say/tell**

**Hoshii – want**

**FOOD FOR THOUGHT:**

**If you wake up at a different time, in a different place would you wake up as a different person?**

**How DO they get the creamy stuff in the middle of Twinkies and HoHos?**

**If quitters never win and winners never quit, who was the dip that came up with "quit while you're ahead"?**

**What _DOES_ George W. Bush _REALLY_ do when he's alone?**

**If Jimmy stopped crakin' corn, would anyone care?**

**THANK YOU ALL AND I EAGERLY AWAIT YOUR REVIEWS**

**-AmoriTheWingedWolf**


	4. SHIT!

OH NO!

My dearest readers and fans:

I am terribly angry at my school's laptop! It crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. I MEAN EVERYTHING. All my pictures, poems, and that's right: chapters.

I am doing my best to hurry and redo everything but it will be a long while before I get anywhere near done and I apologize to the max.

Sincerelly sorry-

Amori


End file.
